


First Request

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The cast has a get together.





	First Request

The Supernatural cast was very tight-knit, and it went so much further than what the fans could even dream of.  Weekends of conventions were the perfect time for them all to come together, enjoy each other’s company, and lock all the doors.

Sometimes things were tame.  Other times…

“Alright everyone,” Kim yelled, raising the bottle of vodka over her head.  “Time to play spin the bottle!”

The room had various audible reactions from whistles to groans to laughs, but everyone knew everyone agreed.  They wouldn’t be there if they didn’t.

Kim put the bottle on the table, spinning it with a vicious look on her face.  She backed away to see where it would land…

The first person the bottle chose was Misha.

“How the hell is it always you, man?” Rob asked, nudging Misha with his elbow.  Misha winked at him. 

“You’re just hoping you’re the other, Mr. Benedict,” Misha countered.  Rob blushed, turning back to Kim.  She was getting ready to spin the bottle once more.  “And I have a very strong magnet in my pocket,” he continued, his hand rubbing up from his knee along his thick thigh.  Rob watched the movement, as did Adam, David, and Kim.  

“Who wants me?” Misha asked, breaking the moment and getting a couple whistles and a lot of grins.  Kim spun the bottle again and Misha watched as the bottle turned, slowing down to eventually point at Briana.

“Damn,” Ruth murmured to herself, but everyone heard.  She wasn’t the only one who felt that way, but maybe next time.  Or maybe anytime, even without the bottle as an excuse.

Misha and Briana met eyes.

“Beautiful Briana,” Misha practically growled.  Briana flipped her hair over her shoulder in a teasing but seductive way.  They both stood, meeting in the middle.  Misha’s hand found Briana’s cheek and tilted her head to the side, touching his lips to the junction of her neck and shoulder gently.

“Fuck,” Kim breathed from behind Briana where she still stood.  Misha and Briana looked toward her.  “Barely even started and already one of the fucking hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

Any remaining tension in the room left as people chuckled.  Misha turned to the couch he’d just come from, Rob still sitting on it.  Misha waved his hand.  “You’re gonna need to move, my friend.”

Rob nodded, hopping off the couch and settling himself on the armrest of Richard’s chair.  “That means I get first request,” Rob countered.  Richard clinked their beer bottles together in agreement before taking a swig.

“As long as the lady’s okay with that,” Misha said, his eyes meeting Briana’s again.  She nodded and Misha took her hand, guiding her to the now vacant couch.  

“Lay her down, strip her nice and slow,” Rob said.  Misha kissed Briana on the lips gently before helping her lay comfortably, hovering above her body.  All eyes were on them, and Misha and Briana were ready to put on a show…one that would be quite pleasurable for the two of them and the audience around them.


End file.
